A Wish For A Memory
by ZARA2988
Summary: "The repercussions of anyone finding out we were together would have been the loss of his freedom & I just wouldn't have been able to live through that had it actually happened." -Pan


Hi Everyone,

This is the first part of the fifth chapter of my story 'A Wish for a Memory" which you can read at s/7779995/1/A-Wish-For-a-Memory . After almost a week of not being able to log in and not having received a reply from the support staff at , I've decided to post the chapters from a new account until this issue is resolved.

I would love to hear your feedback on this story. PLEASE review on the actual story in my other account, as I will be dis-activating this one as soon as I am able to log in to the other account. Until then, enjoy!

My uncle and Bra had been long gone and we were still going at it...

"Get in the car..." He commanded for the tenth time, jaw firm, but his voice smooth as silk. -And his eyes, forever pleading with me to stop being so stubborn. But I couldn't afford... _he _couldn't afford for me to do what he wanted.

"No."

He walked from where he stood near his car, closer to me, as a sea of party goers poured out from Jake's house and into their cars. They party had started to die down and we no longer had the luxury of having music drown our quarrel, now it was much easier to catch the attention of an audience. "Are we really doing this right now?" Trunks looked at the front door and then at me. I noticed the way he glanced at my lips unknowingly and the barely audible sigh that escaped him when he looked down at my hand, defeated, after his question was only answered with silence. The second I felt his hand on mine I flinched. Feeling the warmth of his hand radiating onto mine made my heart flutter and almost broke my resolution. I tried to pull back, but his grip was much stronger. "Don't" he said softly as he continued to look at our now joined hands, his mind now fixated on something other than getting me in his car. "I know you won't let me kiss you so the least you can do is allow me to do this..." he said while tracing every knuckle, every finger and every line in my palm that I hoped would say that at some point in our lives we were meant to be together.

"There's nothing wrong with holding hands.." he trailed off "family members do it...friends do it..."

My heart was breaking.

I geared the conversation to a different direction. "Why are you here Trunks?" I asked firmly. I really, truly, wanted to know the reason why after all these month's of separation he had decided to back on his word and come looking for me again...he wasn't making the situation easier for either one of us.

"Goten asked me to come. Now will you please get in the car?" I had just broken the spell he had been in.

"No" I had him at his wit's end. Trunks let go of my hand and dragged his down harshly over his face, down to his mouth as if to stop himself from verbally unleashing hell on me.

"Pan, seriously, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, get in the car" now there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. I was still standing in the same place I had stood with Bra forty five minutes ago and I had no intention to budge. It might have seemed silly to the onlookers that exited the home; I could only speculate what they thought they were witnessing—A. lovers quarrel after the best party of our senior year? B. A brother trying to get his unruly sister back home safe and sound? or C. A guy trying to get lucky with a girl he just met.

"Hey Handsome" I turned to look at the girl hollering our way and instantly assumed that option C registered as the most likely option to describe out scenario. "I'll go home with you if she doesn't want to" my mouth dropped. The blonde had some real nerve to say that, for all she knew he could have actually been my boyfriend. He_ had_ been. Her comment had ticked a nerve—I was fuming, but I didn't let it show. My relationship with Trunks had been complicated even before it started and it continued to be after there was no relationship at all. Conveying my feelings was an art I had mastered for his sake more than mine. The repercussions of anyone finding out we were together would have been the loss of his freedom & I just wouldn't have been able to live through that had it actually happened. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't do easy" Trunks winked at her as he swooped me up in his arms when I was caught off guard, mouth still slightly agape from witnessing that caliber of audacity from a complete stranger.

The blonde was not as amused by Trunk's reply as I was & stomped to her car while flipping us the finger while trying to walk as gracefully as it was possible for any inebriated girl with 8" heels.

"You didn't have to insult her" I said trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"And she didn't have to disrespect you" He said matter-of-factually. Trunks had finally managed to get me in front of the car door and just when he was about to claim victory by pushing me back into the sit, I held on to the sides of the door frame in protest.

It was late and he was tired...I knew he wasn't going to fight me anymore & all that would be left for me to do was figure out how to get home with neither Uub's or Trunk's assistance.

"Pan" he sighed for a second time that night, he seemed to be doing that a lot now. "I came because it was the only opportunity I've had in almost three months to talk to you". I saw how serious he was and held myself even though it wasn't cold, ready to embrace whatever he was about to tell me. "I'm leaving the country for a month, when I come back I'll be moving to West City". I sat down, I began to feel the world crumble from under my feet and I had to look away. My face felt hot and un-shed tears began to sting my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like that, if anything, this move was God sent. Now we wouldn't have to worry about running into each other at public places or even at Bulma's house when we both happened to visit, but it hurt so bad to even think that he wasn't going to be here anymore...even if we weren't going to see each other.

And there you guys have it! I will be posting the rest of the chapter once I can upload the rest of it in my original account. In the meantime take some time to review this snippet at s/7779995/1/A-Wish-For-a-Memory & post your your thoughts on what you think happened between Trunks and Pan!


End file.
